


Car Wash

by crocodilepatronus



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Anal Plug, Bets & Wagers, Butt Plugs, Denim, Jeans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Teasing, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: Clark loses a bet but decides to use the situation to his advantage.(Or: its time to get back to the real ROOTS of Clex... No, its not about fate and destiny intertwined. No, its not about the fraught tragedy of the romance between a villain and a hero. It's about.... cars! Thats how it all started, right? Clark getting slammed by cars... or on cars... )





	Car Wash

August 20 in the year 2005. This was it. He wanted to mark it in his calendar as one of the most ideal moments of his life. Sipping wine while he watched his lover bent over, washing his car in daisy duke shorts.

 

But it had only happened because of a bet the day before.

 

It had been a close game of pool. So Lex had suggested they make it more interesting.

 

“If I win you have to do my chores at the farm for a day.” Clark said with an evil grin- Lex imagined he was one of the few people that knew Clark even had such sadism in his repertoire.

 

Lex rolled his eyes. “As if you can’t do that with your super speed in a few seconds flat anyway.”

 

Though Lex reasoned there were few things Clark could ask of from him that he wouldn’t just willingly hand over anyway. He’d spoil Clark within an inch of his life if he’d only let him.

 

“Fine.” he sighed. “Then if I win, you have to wash my porsche.”

 

Clark grinned. “Deal.”

 

A few minutes later, Lex pocketed the 8 ball and gave Clark his haughtiest smirk.

 

“I’ll see you at 10 AM tomorrow then. I’ll bring the car around to the front.”

 

He’d expected to have some fun at Clark’s expense. He had NOT expected Clark to show up the next morning, bucket of soapy water and sponge in one hand, smiling cheerfully, wearing a white t-shirt and a scandalously TINY pair of denim cut off shorts.

 

Lex didn’t usually let his jaw drop open and stay that way for more than a few seconds but extreme situations did merit extreme facial responses and he was pretty sure his eyebrows would’ve been so raised they were in his hairline if they had a hairline to hide in.

 

“Told you I’d keep my promise.” Clark said, smile innocent but that mischief dancing in his eyes that said that he knew just how crazy he was about to make Lex and he was pleased with himself about it. And that look even WITHOUT the shorts had always had the power to make all the blood rush to Lex’s-

 

“I’ll just watch.” Lex said, hearing his voice break pitch mid sentence like a kid going through puberty. He cleared his throat, forcing the next words to go unnaturally deep to compensate. “To uh- make sure you don’t scratch it or anything.”

 

Clark gave him a sidelong glance, lips tugging up at the corners sinfully. “Sure.”

 

Lex sat in his beach chair, white knuckling a bottle of white wine he’d brought out with him. He’d thought the day was going to go a bit different- Clark pouting and grumbling about having to work on his car while Lex could celebrate his victory with a toast to himself while smirking and saying “you missed a spot!” to rub salt in the wound. Not this this alternative was bad- it was possibly the highlight of Lex’s summer. No, his life.

 

Clark wringed the sponge on top of the hood of the silver porsche, which was glinting in the sunlight already even if there was a fine layer of dust from driving 70 down back roads on it. He began cleaning in big, soapy, circles. But Lex didn’t fail to notice the way his biceps flexed against the fabric of his shirt with every movement. Clark didn’t usuaully wear things that showed off his physique but when he did- the effect was stunning.

 

So stunning that Lex felt white wine dripping down his fingers as he realized he’d been staring so intently that he’d overflowed the glass he’d been pouring into.

 

“Fuck” he muttered under his breath. When he looked up again Clark was smirking at him and raising one eyebrow. Smug fuck bastard.

 

But then Clark tossed the sponge in the bucket and sauntered over to Lex- and saunter was really the word, his hips swaying slightly in those low rised jeans. And stood over Lex, blocking the sunlight with his body.

 

“I’ll clean you up too if you like.” Clark said.

 

Lex swallowed.

 

Clark took the hand Lex had just poured wine over and gingerly removed the glass from it, placing it in the grass, and holding him gently by the wrist, brought his fingers to his mouth and began to suck them.

 

Lex whimpered without meaning to. Clark looked up at him between his eyelashes coyly, two fingers still held between his lips.

 

“Fuck….!” Lex whispered between gritted teeth once again. He began to stand up, wanted to grab Clark by the hair and do something better with that mouth- but Clark put his hand on Lex’s shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. He smiled down at him again, lips freshly swollen now.

 

“Stay put. I have a lot of your car left to clean.”

 

“Fuck the car.” Lex said through a strained groan.

 

Clark clicked his tongue, trailing his hand to the center of Lex’s chest and pressing just enough to keep Lex from trying to stand up again.

 

“Give me a lap dance.” Lex bit out, spreading his legs in invitation, practically panting now. His cock was hardening in his pants, straining visibly against the fabric.

 

“That’s not what the bet was.” Clark chided. “Guess you’ll have to ask for that one NEXT time you beat me at pool.”

 

Clark turned on his heel and walked back to the car. What was the expression? “Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave?” Lex might’ve made more of a fuss if the sight of Clark’s retreating behind practically straining the stitching on the denim wasn’t so hypnotizing. He sipped his wine.

 

“It’s hot out.” Clark announced. He dipped the sponge in the water once more but this time he held it over his head and wrung it out on his face, water splooshing down his neck and chest, soaking the front of his white t-shirt and making it transparent.

 

He sighed contentedly, running his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. The lines of his abs were visible through the clinging, wet, fabric now as well as his nipples. Lex absentmindedly rested his hand in his lap and began gently stroking his hardened cock through his pants.

 

Lex wasn’t sure if he was just imagining that the scene was playing out before him in slow motion or if he’d begun to get heat stroke. Clark bent over the hood of the car, presenting his ass on display for Lex, the denim was cut so short that the beginning of the glorious, plump, curve was visible. With the amount of blood that felt like it was in his dick, Lex was shocked he wasn’t light headed.

Clark paused, turning his head to look at Lex skeptically over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. And oh, that was just fucking IT.

 

Lex put the wine down and walked over to Clark, placing his hands on his hips and pressing his own crotch forward until he knew Clark could feel the shape of his arousal rubbing him through the back of his jeans.

  

“Don’t stop working on my account.” Lex purred. “I’d hate to think I’m distracting you.”

 

Clark turned his head back but then leaned forward over the hood of the car, stretching his arm out and purposefully pressing his ass out further, until it was grinding against Lex’s crotch. Lex hissed between gritted teeth.

 

“Tease.” Lex bit out and kicked Clark’s leg apart, shoving his thighs further open. Clark grunted as Lex put his hand in the center of his back, forcing him face down on the hot metal of the hood, reflecting nearly blinding light under the hot August sun. Clark let him. Lex could even see the smirk still in place as he did it.

 

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the shorts and began pulling them down- they were so tight he could only do it slowly- just to the middle of his ass, then spread his cheeks, so the denim rested just below his hole, still cutting into the flesh practically. But when he spread him he swore under his breath. Clark already had a plug in his ass- the broad, purple, base of it visible.

 

“You had this all planned out didn’t you?” Lex said reverently, unimaginably turned on.

 

“Yeah.” Clark moaned beneath him. “Was thinking about this last night. Could barely sleep.”

 

Lex twisted the base of the plug, making Clark groan and arch his back beneath him.

 

“I bet you couldn’t. Did you stay up all night stretching yourself out? Finger fucking yourself until you could put this in?”

 

Lex bit his lip, digging his fingers into Clark’s side as he slowly pulled the plug out halfway only to push it back. “You’re incorrigible, Clark.” he whispered. “Teasing me this whole time when you had this in you.”

 

“I want your cock inside me more.” Clark panted. “I put it in so you could fuck me whenever you wanted. Wanted to be ready for you.”

 

Lex was already unzipping his pants, his erection springing free and lined up perfectly with Clark’s hole.

 

“You want my cock?” Lex teased, pulling the plug until it was almost out. “Want me to fuck your ass you’ve been keeping stuffed for me all morning? Fill you up the way you need?”

 

Clark whimpered. “Yes… yes… Want you so bad…. Need it…”

 

Lex pulled the plug out, Clark made a grunt of discomfort. Lex marveled for a moment at the way his hole looked- stretched and red rimmed, twitching and wanting to be filled again.

 

Lex pushed the head in, stopping to spread Clark’s ass further, his fingers sinking into the perfectly plush but firm flesh- each cheek more than a handful and skin so soft… It felt like heaven around his cock as he slowly pushed into him. Clark’s hole was so stretched he met little resistance, sliding his entire length in one go until their hips were locked together.

 

Lex reached around to grab Clark’s cock, rubbing and stroking the familiar length, rubbing his palm across the head before sliding back down to grip his balls. Clark’s head fell back in pleasure, his back arching more and his ass pushing back further- presenting himself for fucking.

 

“This feel better than that toy?” Lex grunted, gripping Clark’s hips and slamming them back and forward on his length.

 

“Y-yeahg- yesha-yeahh” Clark’s garbled response came, his face still turned to the side and practically bouncing on the hot metal hood of the car with every fast paced thrust.

 

When Lex started hitting Clark’s prostate, he felt Clark’s cock weeping into his hand, pre-cum slipping between his fingers and slicking the way for the strokes of his palm.

 

Clark’s hands were braced on the sides of the Porsche’s hood and Lex was a little surprised his fingers weren’t digging fully into the metal. Especially when he gripped the base of his balls and fully seated himself in Clark to whisper in his ear: “You don’t come until I tell you to.”

 

Clark’s body felt like a vice around his cock- still so tight even after being stretched by the plug. Every time he began to pull out it felt like he was being pulled back in. And it didn’t help that Clark was making breathy little moans underneath him, soapy water dripping slowly down the center of his bare back.

 

Lex fucked him at a brutal pace, not soft and sweet like it sometimes was between them, but like he was trying to slam him agains the car. His hand still firmly gripped the base of Clark’s cock, squeezing his balls with every thrust.

 

“I’m close.” Lex said. Clark’s hair was matted and wet at the nape of his neck. Lex gripped it, pulling his head back. He could see his adam’s apple bobbing with every harsh breath he took, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, long eyelashes dewey and sticking together in the sweat soaked heat. “Come for me.”

 

He released his grip on Clark’s cock and obediently, Clark cried out, needing only one more stroke before he was coming onto the hood of the car, milky white spraying onto the silver painted steel, dripping down to the chrome grill.

 

When Lex came he buried himself in Clark, so tight it felt like he was being milked dry, his fingers still tangled in Clark’s hair, holding him down underneath him.

He took the plug that he’d placed on the hood and as he slowly slid out, he shoved the plug in right as he exited (Clark yelped in surprise- then moaned), only a drop of his release escaping and dripping down Clark’s thigh.

 

He took a step back and Clark rolled over onto his back, panting and looking utterly debauched.

 

“That was… amazing.” he said, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Let’s go inside and take a shower.”

 

Lex looked at him with mock innocent surprise.

 

“You still have the rest of my car to clean.” he dipped his finger in the splatter of cum Clark had left and brought it to his mouth. “Starting with that… And then you can wax it too. I want to seee my reflection in the hood by the time you’re done.”

 

The doe eyed innocent look of shock and betrayal on Clark's face was well worth the teasing he'd had to endure. 

 

He smiled wickedly, and trailed his fingers along Clark’s thigh as he began walking back to his lawn chair. “Although, I might get ‘bored’ again just watching you. But then I can just fuck you again. Keep fucking you and plugging you up again and again until you’re done and my car is shiny like brand new. How does that sound?”

 

“You really are an evil genius, I think.” Clark said.

 

He didn’t know the half of it. Lex was already thinking about what pool bets he could make in the future. Get Clark to dress up as a French maid and wait on him for a full day. Yeah, with lacey little black underwear. Have him give Lex a full body massage, scented oil and all. Or maybe just have him handcuffed underneath his desk all day, ready to pleasure him even when he was taking a business call. The possibilities were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> just a smutty summer drabble that I couldn't get off my mind! Leave me a comment- I love attention.


End file.
